


Leave A Message At The Beep

by mutatedwizard



Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mutant Spencer, Nice!, Only breifly though, Or his Mutant Powers, Spencer is a Summers, The team doesnt know about Alex, also there is swearing but in french, basically the team is oblivious, i wrote this at 4 am while i was sleep deprived, naked remy, or scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutatedwizard/pseuds/mutatedwizard
Summary: Spencer has been very good at keeping the other half of his life a secret.. its hard to believe his phone's answering machine is what revealed it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever (well not /ever/, but we are going to pretend that 12 year old me DIDNT write supernatural fan fiction) so bear with me! kudos and comments are much appreciated
> 
> *p.s. the whole "pidge" nickname thing is something that i loved from all of SpencerRemyLvr's fics so im borrowing that (if youre reading this, your fics are great and i hope youre having a nice day!)
> 
> ALSO there is quite a bit of swearing on Alex's part but i didn't feel the need to up the rating since they are just words, but yeah, just a fair warning

It was a kind if a lazy day at the BAU. With no cases and a long weekend to look forward to, everyone was pretty happy. Strauss had promised that if any cases  _did_ come in, that they would be sent to a different team.

The last case was a bit of a doozy, a serial rapist who was killed before they could bring him in, but  _not_ before he raped and murdered seven women. He had managed to go out in a blaze of fire after shooting at Prentiss and Reid. Reid had only been grazed, but Prentiss wasnt so lucky. She had gotten shot in her right shoulder, but it was through and through, so not  _too_ bad.

The clock was at 5:32pm when the teams youngest member stood up and went to the bathroom. The clock was at 5:34pm when the phone at Reids desk went off.

"Hey, pretty boy, you gonna get that?" Morgan asked, not looking up from the file he was working on.

"He left to go to the bathroom a couple of minutes ago." Replied Prentiss, getting up and placing two files on Reid's desk. "Should I answer it for him? It could be important." As if in answer to her question, out of the landline came Reids voice ' _This is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, Im terribly sorry, but i cannot make it to the phone at this time. Leave your name and number at the beep, and i will get back to you as soon as possible!'_ *** _BEEP*_**

 _"Hey Pidge, just calling to see if you want to chill this weekend, i know you're not exactly the 'chilling' type, but Remy mentioned that you had some time off this weekend- by the way thanks for telling Remy and not me, you asshat-"_ At that remark Derek look up to Emily with his eyebrows raised with a smirk on his lips.  _"I swear, its like im the last person you tell eveything to. I can kind of understand telling Scott or Logan before telling me, because they are like, super overprotective of you, but telling Remy? Before you tell me??? That hurts Pidge!"_

Derek and Emily exchanged a look. 'Who are these guys' Derek mouths. In reply, Prentiss just shrugs, looking back in the direction of the phone.

 _"But anyways, i know that you're probably busy doing FBI shit, like kicking bad guys in the nuts, and other fun stuff. I dont know why you don't just join us, we do the same thing as you guys except its cooler and you'd be around family."_ Once again Morgan and Prentiss perked up, listening even more intently (if possibe). 

At that very moment Spencer Reid walked out of the bathroom, and into the bullpen while whistling some catchy toon he had heard JJ listening to earlier that that week, that just so happened to get stuck in his head on an annoying loop.

_"We all know you have a very powerful mutation- well maybe not as powerful as mine, i mean you are my baby brother, cant have you passing me up in anything like that, now can i?"_

Reid stopped in his tracks, no longer whistling. Prentiss and Derek both turned to him, shock evident on both of their faces. Reid was as looking as if he had seen a ghost, he was as pale as a sheet.

_"Okay, im officially clogging your entire phones mailbox, so im gonna get going. We should get drinks or something this weekend! Also, next time you tell your **lover** something before you tell me, im gonna kick your ass so hard that Hank will have to surgically remove my boot from your ass! Catch ya on the flipside, Pidge!"  ***Click, BEEP***_

It didnt seem possible that Spencer could pale any more, but somehow he did "What was that?" Morgan asked incredulously.

"I-I, uh... wrong number??" he supplied lamely. Looking to his feet as if they were were the most important thing in the room.

"Nuh-uh pretty boy. You are not getting out of this one so easy. I don't even know where to start-"

"Are you a mutant, Reid?" Prentiss inturrupted. The younger agents head shot up, staring at her with wide eyes.

"SHH, keep your voice down!" Reid stage-whispered looking around, hoping that no one else had heard any of this. "I'll explain all of this, I promise. Just not  _here,_ not  _now._ "

"How about we all go to my place, we can talk about it over some drinks, that sound good?" Derek inquired.

Spencer let out a sigh of relief that Derek was offering him drinks at his house instead of going straight to Strauss with this. He had worked so hard to keep all of these secrets, his personal life, his  _other_ life a secret from his family here at the bureau. He silently cursed Alex and his big mouth. He wanted nothing more to go home right now and hide from his friends so he wouldn't have to see their faces when he revealed exactly how nuch they  _didn't_ know about him. He let out another sigh, this time nodding slightly "Drinks at your house sound great Derek."

Derek smiled at Reid, going back to his file without a word. Shaking his head and smiling to himself, he thought. " _Tonight is going to be very interesting."_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer returns to his apartment to have a talk with Morgan and Prentiss. He has so unexpected guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: bad cajun accent ahead

The rest of the day seemed to drag on for Spencer. He kept going over and over what he was going to do.  _'You just had to mix up my home-phone number and my work-phone number again didn't you, Alex?'_ He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the glances that he was receiving from Morgan and Prentiss.

By the time 7:00pm rolled around Reid had been done with his paperwork (plus the stuff Morgan had not so discretely slid onto his pile) for nearly thirty minutes. When he stood up from his chair, grabbed his bag, and started heading towards the elevator, he noticed that both Prentiss and Morgan were scrambling to collect their belongings and follow him out.

"Hey, pretty boy! Wait up!" Morgan speed-walked up to Reid and patted him on the shoulder. "So, where to? My house? The bar?..." The older agent trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"Well i was planning on catching the 7:30 bus back to my apartment, I'm in the middle of reading this great book on astrophysics-" Before he could finish he was cut off by Prentiss laughing.

"No way, do you really think we are letting you off that easy? We want answers and you told us we could talk." She said, crossing her arms.

"Fine, how about we all go to my place and i can explain everything there?" 

"Sounds great." Emily said smiling as they all got into the elevator.  _'This is gonna be good' ._

* * *

 

Morgan and Reid arrived at Reid's apartment complex and took the stairs up to the third floor. The drive there had been fairly quiet for Derek and Spencer. The older man could tell that his friend was on-edge about this whole situation. When they got to his floor Emily was already there, waiting, with a strange look on her face.

"What's wrong?" The young genius asked as they got closer. He grabbed his key and went to unlock his door when he heard it, he could make out the sound of the radio, his radio. Playing what sounded like rock music.

"Either you forgot to turn your radio off this morning, which is unlikely, or there is someone inside your apartment." She stage whispered her hand hovering over her gun, eyeing the door.

Reid cautiously unlocked and opened up the door, and to the confusion of both agents behind him, held up both his hands as he turned the corner. As he did his expression changed from wariness to shock, and then his entire face flushed. As soon as they both caught up to him they found the source of his blushing.

There, sitting on Reids couch, was a muscled, naked man with auburn hair, bangs covering the top part of his face. Seeing the new people he made no atempt to cover himself "Hey dere _cher,_ y' gonna introduce me t' y'r  _amis?_ " He drawled out.

"Remy! Put some clothes on! What are you doing?" Reid said, clearly flustered.

The man on the couch, Remy, got up and started pulling on various item of clothing "Well, I wanted t' suprise y'. When y' told me y' had de weekend off I tol' Scotty dat i was gonna come visit y'. Now dat i mention it, Cyke said somet'ing about comin' down here and seeing y' 'imself."

With one hand covering his eyes Morgan started talking "Okay, first question. Reid, why is there a  **naked man** in your living room? Second question. Who is he? Third question. **Why is he _naked_**??"

Reid sighed, wiping a hand over his face. "This is Remy, he's here because we don't get to see each other as often as we like so whenever we have some off time from either of our jobs we spend that time together. He is my.. fiance. I have no idea why he was naked, but he isn't anymore so you can open your eyes."

"Fiance?!" Prentiss asked with a hint of disbelief in her tone. "I didn't know that you were..- um, engaged?"

"I didn't even know that you were gay-" Morgan says, getting cut of by Prentiss elbowing him in the side, and giving him a look.

"Well, i dont exactly go around the office advertising my personal life." The young agent said, pouring himself a glass of wine.  _'This is going to be a long night'_

"Well, that's why we're here tonight so start explaining." Morgan said, walking to the fridge, pulling out a beer for himself and Emily.

"Oh,  _mon petit mari_ , y'r finally tellin' de team? Dats  _bien_! Should 'ave told dem years ago."

"Yeah, he got a call from some guy who kept calling him 'pidge'-" Morgan started.

"Ahh, dat'd be  _mon mari's frère._ So what do y' know so far?"

"Well something about family business, and mutants, and a...  ** _lover_** which I assume means you." Emily said, silently profiling Remy.

"The guy who called was Alex, he's my older brother."

Morgans eyebrows knit together in confusion. "I thought you were an only child. I didn't know you had a brother." Morgan sat down on a chair by the table that he pulled out to face the rest of them, and Prentiss sat in the brown recliner by the bookcase.

"It's actually brothers, and we all decided it would be best if I didn't mention them, and that i kept this part of my life separate from my life with the FBI since the bureau isn't exactly known for being mutant friendly.."

"So.. you're a mutant?" Prentiss asked in a gentle voice.

"Well I think I should start from the beginning," Reid sighed into his wine glass, taking a sip and setting it down he started explaining. "I wasn't born as Spencer Reid. My name is legally, Spencer Summers. I have two brothers, Scott and Alex. Scott is the oldest being 28 and Alex is 26, we were each born within about a year and a half of eachother." Spencer picked his wine glass back up, leaning onto the counter he stared down into it as he continued. "When i was 5, and Scott was 8, our mom was driving me to the hospital for a bad fever, when we got in a car crash. Scott was in a coma for three days, he had sustained a small bit of head trauma that didn't effect anything until his mutation came in, and I was fine except for a small scrape on my forehead." Reid paused drinking the rest of his wine and refilling his glass. He sighed again.

"Our mother died on impact, our father blamed me since i came out of it fine. He sent me off to live with our aunt, our mothers sister, Diana. I got to see Alex and Scott in the weekends and on breaks from school if we were lucky. When William left our father stopped bringing them around as often. As soon as Scott got his license he started visiting more. When Alex found out that Diana was sick he flipped, he was so angry at William for leaving us, for leaving a ten year old kid to take care of his sick mom." he paused again, walking over to the couch Remy was laying across.

"Dat _connard_ deserves t' get 'is  _d_ _es noisettes_ kicked in, after all dat shit he put y' through, Spencer." Reid tucked himself into Remys side.

"When i was 16, i met Remy, he was 17, at CalTech, taking a course in art history. We dated until he started getting into trouble with a couple of people from his past. It was around the time that I had been offered to start at the academy, he decided that once he wasn't being hunted down by Creed that we would get back in touch."

"Dat  _putain de mère_ tried t' kill me fo' nearly t'ree years. Once I met wolvie, and de rest of de crew, I called Spencer, found out he was in de FBI. Dat was one hell of a shock."

"Wait, let me get this straight," Morgan interrupted. "You were being followed and someone was trying to _actively murder you_?" He asked somewhat incredulously.

"Creed is one awful  _fils de putain._ But y' make enemies when y' got a history like Remy's,  _non_?"

"What kind of history do you have then?" Prentiss asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

Remy looked to Reid silently asking if he was okay with him answering, whe Spencer nodded Remy continued. "Remy used t' be a master t'eif wit' de New Orleans t'ieve's guild, till he got banned."

"I thought the theives guild was a legends." Morgan said with a look of disbelief on his face.

" _Non,_ it's real alright, but don't worry, Remy ain't part of dat no more.  _Non,_ I'm workin' wit'  _mon mari's frère,_ world history and art is what Scotty is 'aving dis cajun teach. Don't gotta worry 'bout ol' Remy pickin' y'r pockets or anyt'ing like dat. De worst t'ing I do anymore is take wolvies cigars t' mess wit' 'im."

"Who's wolvie?" Morgan asked, brows knit in confusion. "You mentioned him earlier."

Remy looked like he was about to answer when Spencer cut in. "Logan. He's one of the other teachers at the school. He's a close friend who works with Remy and my brothers."

"Wait, Reid, you said that you never introduced your brothers because of them being mutants but what about Remy. And you never told us if you are a mutant or not, i mean, no offense or anything but neither of you look like mutants to me." Emily said taking another sip of the beer in her hand.

"Not all de mutants in de world have physical mutations, and some dat do can hide it," Remy brushed his hair out of his face and looked over to the agents, revealing his red and black eyes. "others wit' physical mutations don't have a choice in de matter. Dats why I always wear m' sunglasses in public, don't know who y' might run into out dere."

"My mutation doesn't show physically unless I want it to." Reid started explaining. "It kind of like this red energy that I can control. I can also make forcefeilds out of it. The energy is a lot like electricity-"

"Or laser beams, dose t'ings are powerful." Remy said, pointing to Spencers hands. "Remys mutation be dat he got dis charge to 'im," The cajun said, pulling a deck of cards out of what seemed to be thin air, and started shuffling them. "he can also charm de pants offa just 'bout anyone, talk m' way into an' outta almos' any sort of trouble."

Spencer continued his explanation "When I do use my power my eyes glow red a little bit, like you can see the energy in me. My mutation is very similar to my brothers mutations. We all have this sort of powerful, red energy." Reid put his hands out and a made a semi-transparent forcefeild that was glowing red and crackling a bit. "Don't touch it," He warned "like i said earlier, my energy is somewhat like elecrictiy and may shock you." He put his hands back in his lap and the forcefeild dissapeared.

"What about your brothers?" Prentiss asked with a look of awe on her face. "You mentioned that they both are mutants, so, what are their mutations?"

Spencer eyes widened a bit and he took a sip of his wine before setting his glass down. "Uh, well, we each have the sort of red energy, just we control it in different ways." Reid tucked a strand of hair, debating on a way to explain his brothers mutations without giving away who they were. Spencer went to open his mouth when the sound of a knock at the door had everyone turning to the source.

"Dat's probably y'r _frères,_ Remy told y' dat Scotty had said somet'ing 'bout wantin' t' see y'." Remy said. Spencer got up and made his way to the door. Opening it to reveal the older Summers brothers. Alex pushed past Scott into the apartment and picked Spencer up in a hug. 

"Holy shit, man, is it good to see you." He said, setting him back down. "You didn't return my call but Scott and I figured that Remy was already down here so we might as well drive on over anyways instead of missing a chance to see you." The man made his way past Spencer into the living room.

"Sorry for coming over without any notice, but like Alex said, we didn't want to miss out on potentially seeing you." Scott said with a smile. Spencer ushered him inside, closing and locking the door. They followed Alex into the living room

Alex was already in the kithen when he first notied the people on the other side of the counter that seperated the rooms, his eyes locking on Emily. "Hey, pidge, are you going to introduce me to your pretty lady friend?" he paused. "and your buff dude friend?" his eyes glanced over to Remy. "Hey Gamb-" 

"That's Prentiss and Morgan, they are two of my team members from work." Spencer rushed to interrupt. "And you already know  _Remy._ " He said, making sure to make sure that the name was a bit exaggerated so his brother would know to call him that and not Gambit.

"So, these are your brothers?" Prentiss inquired, looking between the two of them. The one in the kitchen, ' _Alex'_ she inferred, was tall and muscled with dirty blond hair, he was wearing a leather jacket and was smiling, a small half smile she had seen Reid wear many times. The man closer to Spencer was an inch or two shorter than the genius, with the same shy half smile, his hair was brown, darker than Reids, and he had a little bit of stubble. He was also wearing red sunglasses. "A little dark for those, don't you think?" As soon as the question fell past her lips she heard the laughter of both Remy and Alex, and she could see Spencer trying to hold his in. Scott looked both amused and annoyed at the same time, like he was used to being asked that.

"Trust me,  _cherie_ , you won't like what happens when Scotty don't wear 'is sunglasses." Remy supplied with laughter in his voice.

Spencer turned to look at both of his brothers. "I was explaining sone stuff to Morgan and Prentiss right before you two arrived. Which i wouldn't of had to do if you" Spencer pointed at Alex accusingly. "didn't keep mixing up my home phone with my work phone. I'm lucky that Straus wasn't in the room when you left that message, or I could've been fired! or worse!! You have got to be more careful next time."

"Well maybe if you actually answered your phone you wouldn't have to worry about shit like that happening, dipshit." Spencer was about to retaliate when Morgan spoke up.

"Wait, were you just never gonna tell the team?" He asked, looking kind of hurt.

"Well I didn't think it was a good idea since..." he trailed off.

"Since what??" Morgan pushed.

"Since his brothers are technically part of a team that the government labeled as a terrorist group." Alex said casually, opening the frigde and pulling out a beer for himself. "Which we totally aren't by the way. We were probably just labeled that because we are mutants fighting for mutants. If anyone's a terrorist it's Erik, like the dude is okay sometimes but other times he's a total dick." He continued, opening his beer and taking a drink.

Realization shone on both Dereks and Emilys faces. Morgan was the first to speak "Wait, so you guys are-"

"Xmen.." Emily finished, in an amazed sounding whisper.

"Yeah, not only are 'is  _frères_ Xmen, but also 'is partner. Kinda ironic,  _oui_?" Remy smirked. "A fed who surrounds 'imself wit' terrorists?"

" _Alleged_ terrorists, Remy." Scott said bringing his hand to his face and massaging the bridge of his nose as to stop an oncoming headache. "We actually haven't done anything bad, all we really do is teach young mutants how to control their powers, and occasionally save the world from mass destruction, no big deal."

Emily pointed to Scott "So you're-"

"Cylcops." Scott said with a little wave. "We call Alex 'Havok', and Remy is 'Gambit', and then we call Spencer 'Calamity'." At that, Derek and Emilys eyebrows both shot up.

"Reid, are you part of the Xmen?" More shock in her tone.

"Not anymore- okay sometimes, only on occasion, like when something potentially world-ending is happening." Reid tried to explain.

"Pretty boy, you have so much that you're gonna have to tell us." Morgan said shaking his in disbelief.

' _Yes,'_ Reid thought.  _'This is definitely going to be one long night.'_ __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry this took so long, im typing this whole thing out on my phone with an injured hand (laundry basket accident). i just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read this, hopefully ill be writing more works on this account in the near future (it will most likely happen since xmen and criminal minds are both special interests of mine and a boy has gotta dump all his ideas SOMEWHERE) anyways, thanks for reading, and have a wonderful day (or night)!


End file.
